


Sweet Nothings

by SevenCandlesticks



Category: B.A.P, Secret (Korea Band)
Genre: Comfort, Cute, F/M, Fluff, Slice of Life AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-13 02:34:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20575013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SevenCandlesticks/pseuds/SevenCandlesticks
Summary: Himchan gets an unexpected visitor in the middle of a texting session.





	Sweet Nothings

It was quiet that evening.

Himchan was alone in his apartment, sat upon the couch with his phone on his lap. He had been going back and forth via text with Hyoseong, having a rather mundane conversation. “What's the weather like?”, “What are you eating?”, etc. those kinds of idle things.

[ Hyoseong ]: What are you doing right now?

[ Himchan ]: Nothing.

[ Hyoseong ]: Why?

[ Himchan ]: Because I'm by myself.

[ Hyoseong ]: That sounds really lonely.

He paused at those words. He couldn't deny that's how he's been feeling as of late. “Yeah, it is....”

His phone chimed again.

[ Hyoseong ]: I'm at your place right now!

“Huh?”

Himchan looked up from his phone as soon as he heard an impatient pounding on the door. The knob turned before he was even able to get out of his seat.

“How--”

His words stopped at the sight of her brilliant smile beaming his direction. “How'd you get inside?”, “how'd you get here so fast?” – these questions whirled inside his head, but he never had the chance to ask them. Hyoseong already made herself comfortable on the sofa, patting the cushion he had previously been sitting.

He fell back to his seat, and they proceeded to do.... _nothing._ The thought made him laugh a bit under his breath.

“What's so funny?” she asked.

“Nothing. Literally _nothing.”_

She placed her hand upon his. “Nothing isn't lonely when there's two of us.”

Those words caught him off guard. His eyes stung with moisture, and his throat felt choked up as he used all his strength to hold it back. “Yeah.”

He felt Hyoseong lay her head against his shoulder, and in turn, he leaned his against the top of her head—placing his hand over her ear. They didn't do anything else. Only pulled each other closer and tighter as their bodies locked into a warm embrace.

“Uh, _hyung...”_

Daehyun was beginning to feel very uncomfortable with Himchan laying his head on his shoulder. Snickering could be heard from Junhong's mouth and Youngjae got out his phone to take video.

“Hey! Put that away and _help me!”_

“Shhh.... hyung has been very stressed.” Youngjae told him. “He hasn't had such a peaceful sleep in awhile.”

Daehyun didn't care, he really just wanted to shove Himchan off. This was awkward beyond words.

“I love you...” Himchan mumbled whilst tightening his embrace. “..._Hyoseong.”_

“Nn..” Daehyun sighed. The other two paused, and Youngjae shut off his phone.

Youngjae was right, Himchan had been immensely stressed. So despite the fact he knew that he will be angrily screamed at to _get lost_ the moment Himchan wakes up, Daehyun was willing to endure that. After all, a good dream is a sign that things are starting to look up. And Himchan deserved a little happiness.

Everything was going to be OK; starting with a good night's sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt;  
Hug in a dream
> 
> So I wrote this similar to another oneshot of mine "Sweet Dreams" (I kind of consider this a sequel even), but instead of ending on a comedic note, I decided for this to have a warmer ending. I hope it made you feel warm! I always felt a good dream is the start of feeling better, how about you? ^^


End file.
